


An Enigma for E. Nygma

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2017 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ed Is Oblivious, First Kiss, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Based on a story floating around tumblr:After Oswald comes out to Edward, he starts bringing random men around to the mansion. Never the same man twice, but enough that it starts to bother Ed. Concerned that he is feeling some sort of homophobia thanks to his father's attitude, he goes to the first person he can think of for help: Barbara. But Barbara has an alternate theory as to why Ed gets so angry at Oswald's 'gentlemen'...





	An Enigma for E. Nygma

**Author's Note:**

> So as I'm sure you all know if you've been reading my fics, I really rushed a lot of them for this week because I am a procrastinator extraordinaire. This one also feels rushed to me, but I loved the story when I read it on tumblr and I thought it would be a nice fit for these nerds.

  
"I would be lost without you. In fact, um, there is something that I need to tell you. Something very important. I - " Oswald trailed off. He couldn't say it. He couldn't. Ed was looking at him so expectantly, so _trustingly_ and Oswald was about to ruin it all over some stupid feeling that would probably disappear in a few days if he tried hard enough.

"What is it, Oswald?" Ed asked, eyes wide, like he was expecting something awful. What could he possibly be imagining? Oswald needed an answer for him.

"I - I..." he sighed, giving up and searching for something else to say, "I'm gay."

Well that was one way to do it, he supposed. And it wasn't technically wrong, either. He glanced back at Ed, trying to read the situation.

Ed's jaw had dropped slightly, his eyebrows raised, "I, um, good for you? Er - "

Oswald figured he could play off that. Pretend like he was worried Ed would be mad about it.

"You - you're not angry? Or uncomfortable?"

Ed's brow smoothed out and he shook his head, "Of course not, Oswald. Why would that bother me?"

"Some people - "

"Some people are idiots," Ed shrugged, "Lots of them are, actually. I find it's best to ignore those people, if you can, and if you can't - well, a short knife can go a long way."

Oswald chuckled, "Right you are."

"So, work? You have a school tour today. Press will be there."

"Right, of course."

~ ~ ~

That's how it had started.

And now Ed was faced with, for lack of a better word, an enigma. An unsolvable puzzle that was threatening every positive thing in his life.

Ed sat with his legs crossed on the edge of his bed, fingers flying over a Rubik's cube as he shaped it into pattern after pattern. Arranging the colors together was something he had mastered as a child; he needed something more challenging to occupy his time.

A week or so after that confession, Oswald had started bringing guys around. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. He'd had a roommate in college who did the same thing. Ed hadn't minded, at least not beyond a small irritation at having his study area invaded.

So why, _why_ had he just snapped at Oswald? It wasn't as if he'd caught him doing anything more than Oswald had caught _him_ doing with Isabella only nights before.

But when he'd opened the door to see Oswald's hand on some stranger's face, pulling him down by the tie to reach his mouth, something in Ed had broken and a wave of white hot rage had come pouring out.

_"Have you no **decency**?!"_

_The couple broke apart, startled._

_"Ed," Oswald blinked, "I didn't hear you come in!"_

_"Clearly," he fumed, "Oswald, in case you've forgotten, you are the **Mayor**. You don't have time for all this... canoodling."_

_He mentally flinched at the awkward phrasing, suddenly reminded of, 'Stop right there, Buster!' which he'd been doing his best to forget._

_But there wasn't time to reminisce, because Oswald had gotten to his feet and he was looking livid. Ed gulped, anger draining out in moments as he realized he had just shouted at his employer and only friend over... what?_

_"As opposed to the Mayor's Chief of Staff, who has the time to suck face with every girl wearing his dead girlfriend's face that stumbles across his path? Remind me how you have the moral high ground, here, Edward? Because last I checked you bring your girlfriend around here all the fucking time, without any sort of notice at all. This is my house, Ed, from my grandfather to my father to me, and you're staying here at **my** invitation, so don't presume to tell me what I can and cannot do in my private life again. Understood?"_

_"Understood," Ed nodded, equally desperate to escape the fury in Oswald's eyes as he was to escape the presence of the stranger. He hadn't taken a good look at him - he hadn't wanted to, not with Oswald's mouth all over him - but he knew it was another tall man, with brown hair, and not any of the ones Ed had seen before._

_He fled the room without another word, shutting his door behind him and collapsing on top of his bed._

What was wrong with him? Why had he felt so angry? He flexed the fingers of his right hand, recalling the urge to plunge a knife deep into the stranger's flesh, carve out his still beating heart, and chuck it into the fire. He'd wanted to tear the man limb from limb - remove the hands that had no place laying on Oswald's chest, the legs that had no right to sit on the couch in the same spot Ed had sat when he promised Oswald something greater than any of these charlatans could imagine, the lips that had no business being anywhere near Oswald's mouth. He had - he _still_ wanted to rip each piece off, one at a time.

But _why_?

He recalled the awful things his father had said - shouted, rather - in his youth, about how disgusting people 'like that' were. Surely that was not it? Ed hadn't believed him, even then, and besides, there had been his college roommate, there was still Barbara, who he didn't especially like, but he certainly didn't want to kill _her_ when he saw her kissing Tabitha, or Tabitha for that matter. At least not over the kissing.

So what made this different?

He didn't know.

He hated not knowing.

He had to find out.

If he didn't, he risked ruining the best thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't let something so trivial stand between him and Oswald - he couldn't. They were the perfect team, a seamless meshing of book smarts and people smarts that could bring Gotham to its knees in a matter of days - no, _hours_ \- if they so chose. They were perfect, and he refused to let these new confusing urges get in the way.

_Oswald had been so mad..._

~ ~ ~

"You wanted to talk?" Barbara swung herself gracefully onto a seat, crossing her legs and letting her silver gown flow down to her ankles. Her appearance was flawless as usual, but Ed had never paid much attention to it.

"Yes," he said, not meeting her eyes. Instead, he stared down at his own clasped hands.

"About..?" she prompted.

"I - About Oswald."

She raised an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise?"

"What?" he blinked, looking up at her properly.

"Well, spill," she waved her hand at him to get him going, "I don't have all day."

"I... he's started bringing... gentlemen. To the manor. No one ever lasts long. And, and I told him it was fine, but it's _not_ fine. And I don't know why. I just, I get so mad when I see them. Why? Why am I getting mad? Am I... am I homophobic?" he looked at her with concern, "I don't think I am, but... what else could it be?"

She considered him for a moment, "Well, do you hate me?"

"No."

"Do you get mad at any other gay people? Or just Oswald and his 'gentlemen'?"

"Just them. And not Oswald. I couldn't hate Oswald," he shook his head as if to physically dismiss the idea.

"Well, honey, I think I know the problem."

"You do?" he felt a sliver of hope for the first time since the fight.

"Yes," she smiled, " _You're_ jealous."

Ed blinked.

Then he frowned.

"That doesn't sound right. I have a girlfriend. It's not as if Oswald is getting more... 'action' than I am."

"I didn't say that's what you were jealous of, babe," she laughed.

"What?"

"I think you're jealous of Oswald's 'gentlemen', as you call them."

"But why?"

"Have you ever considered," she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, "That _you_ might have feelings for Oswald yourself?"

"What?" Ed said, feeling as if it were all he said these days.

"C'mon, everybody else can see it! The way you were holding each other up on that stage after Butch attacked you? You trying to tell me you've never thought about pushing that little boss of yours up against a wall and shoving your tongue down his throat? Or maybe," she tilted her head when he rolled his eyes, "Maybe you want _him_ to do that to _you_? Huh?"

Ed froze. His mind flashed, unbidden, back to all the times Oswald had been too good to be true. All the times Oswald had saved him, all the times Oswald had killed, all the times Oswald had taken care of him. And the thoughts that had flickered through his mind each time. Thoughts that he had dismissed as intrusive, no more or less than the random urges he occasionally felt to do the irrational, like destroy a belonging or stab someone who hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"But... but... but I have a girlfriend," he replied, voice weak, "She's - she's the love of my life."

"Lemme ask you this, sweetie, if Oswald and your girl were both being held at gunpoint and you were tied up and asked to pick one to walk free, who would you choose? And don't say you don't know because I know some people that could arrange this if we need a more high-stakes environment."

Ed's fingers tightened into fists, "Don't you dare - "

"Then answer the question. If you could only save one of them, who would you pick?"

Ed thought about it. Isabella was pretty. She liked riddles. She liked _him_. And she was an innocent woman. Logically, he should pick her. And he was a man of logic.

But as he opened his mouth, the name refused to come out. Refused to condemn Oswald - Oswald, who had saved his life time and again, Oswald, who also liked him, Oswald, who knew the _real_ him and accepted it, flaws and all. Oswald, whom Ed believed in more than any deity.

"The clock is ticking, Eddie-boy. Pick one to save."

He looked back down at his hands and swallowed.

"Oswald."

Barbara grinned brightly at him, "And there you have it. The reason you're so mad about Oswald sleeping around is that you want him all to yourself. Can't say I understand, but differences make the world go 'round and all that mushy stuff."

"But what am I supposed to do about it?" he asked. He couldn't very well stay with Isabella, not when he knew he was in love with someone else.

_In love with_

Oh god, he really was, wasn't he? He thought back over his behavior the past few weeks. He had been so desperate to impress Oswald. Because - because he wanted to be just as important to Oswald as Oswald was to him.

"Well, you go drop your little girlfriend - or don't, I don't care - and win your man over."

"But... what if he's not interested in me?" Ed questioned. Oswald was a blunt man. And Ed a smart one. Surely, surely he would have _noticed_...

But then again, he hadn't even had the sense to notice his own feelings.

Barbara scoffed, "Seriously, Nygma? You have got to be kidding me. Open your eyes a little more, and maybe pick up a tabloid while you're at it. I'm sure they can enlighten you. Now go make a plan. I have things to do."

Ed nodded, distracted, as he quitted The Sirens.

_Tabloids..._

~ ~ ~

The tabloids did little to make Ed feel better, although he _did_ hold less doubt about whether or not Oswald might return his feelings. Most of them seemed to imply that he had slept his way into his position, possessing no experience or references, only a 'strong desire to please'. At least, that was the nicest way any of them had put it.

But it did seem as if the whole city believed the mayor to be smitten with his chief of staff.

Ed paused with his hand on the doorknob, steeling himself for whatever sight might greet him this time. Now that he knew what he was feeling, he could control it. He hoped.

He pushed the door open, stepping inside and closing it behind him. He hung his coat on a hook in the hallway before crossing the short distance to the living room.

To his relief, it only contained one person. Oswald was lying on the couch, facing the fire, a bottle of something stronger than wine clutched in his fist.

Ed knocked on the door frame, causing Oswald to jump and nearly drop the bottle.

"Ed!" he said, turning around, "You're home already. I thought you... had plans."

Oh shit. He _had_ had a date with Isabella tonight, hadn't he? He'd completely forgotten in his worry over... Oswald.

How had it taken him this long? Perhaps he wasn't quite as smart as he would like to think...

"Oswald," he began, clearing his throat when his voice came out higher than he wanted, "I - We need to talk."

Oswald sat up at that, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

"About what?"

"I've... realized a few things," he began, pausing when a flash of fear crossed Oswald's face.

"What sort of things?"

"First, let me apologize for my recent behavior. I have been... entirely unfair to you. I have been dealing with a personal crisis of my own and I took it out on you. I'm sorry," Ed normally hated apologizing, but he would do anything to salvage whatever it was he had with Oswald.

"Recent evidence has pointed to a cause behind my actions. It appears as though I have... been acting out of jealousy. I thought I wanted to be your friend, but... the truth is, I want more. You have already given me more than I can ask, and it would be unfair of me to demand that. So, forgive me. Please?"

Oswald was gaping at him, mouth open as if he couldn't quite believe his ears.

"...Jealousy?"

Ed nodded, staring at his shoes, "I think... I think I love you. I have for awhile now, I just... didn't realize."

Oswald really did drop the bottle that time. Ed dived forward in some ill-conceived plan to catch it before it hit the ground, but he barely made it half way before it shattered against the floor, a moderate amount of liquid splashing out and soaking the carpet, the couch, and Oswald, who gasped in shock although Ed couldn't tell if it was from the confession, the liquid, or both.

"Sorry," he said again.

"No," Oswald stepped forward, wincing as he felt his socks squelch against the floor, "Don't apologize."

"No?" Ed raised his eyebrows. Could that mean - ?

"I only - wait," he frowned, "What about Isabelle?"

"Isabella," Ed corrected automatically, "And... I'm sure she's nice, but... she's not you, Oswald. And I don't think she ever can be."

"Oh."

"I hope this doesn't change things between us..?" he prompted. Oswald didn't seem mad, but...

"I'm sure it will," Oswald answered and Ed's heart dropped. Oswald was going to send him away, wasn't he? Ed should have known -

"Because I feel the same."

The world froze for the second time that day. Ed's mind replayed the five words over and over, analyzing each one for a trick, a trap, something false.

He came up blank.

"You - you do?"

Oswald nodded, "The only reason I've been bringing people home is that, well, you were happy with your girlfriend and I... I remember hearing some of Fish Mooney's people discussing how they'd gotten over crushes and well, I wasn't about to kill you like some of them suggested. You mean too much to me for that. But hooking up with other people, I thought, I could try. It didn't work, of course. As you may have noticed, none of them stuck around for long. None of them could be you, either."

Somewhere in the midst of all that talking, the two men had found themselves standing close, only a few inches of air separating them. Ed reached out, laying a hand on Oswald's shoulder as if to make sure he was solid, that this wasn't some dream world conjured by his subconscious that would disappear into the morning light, leaving him alone once more.

But Oswald's flesh was warm and real, and Ed could ever so faintly feel his pulse beating a quick rhythm through the fabric of his suit. Oswald glanced down at his hand and then back to his face. But his eyes never made it up to Ed's brown ones, catching instead on his lips and Ed self-consciously licked them. Oswald inhaled sharply and took another step, leaving them standing toe to toe.

Ed swallowed.

After waiting an ample amount of time for Ed to back away if he was planning on doing it, Oswald reached up without warning and tugged hard on the collar of Ed's shirt, forcing his head forward until Oswald's lips met his. Oswald's hands slid upwards, curling into his hair to hold him in place as Ed wrapped _his_ arms around the smaller man.

Oswald swung Ed around, pushing him back onto the couch and straddling his lap, releasing Ed's hair with one hand in order to brace himself better against the furniture.

He pulled back as he did so, looking on Ed's dishevelment with pride, "Is this what you wanted?"

Ed nodded, unable to form the words.

"Good. I guess we _do_ get what we want sometimes," Oswald smirked, before leaning back in. Ed smiled against the Penguin's mouth, clinging to him all the tighter.

Finally he understood and the world righted itself once again.

Puzzle solved.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your opinions!


End file.
